ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Em High (Female Edition)
Hit Em High (Female Edition) is one of the songs for Space Jam 2. It is sung by Beyonce, Rihanna, Nicki Minaj, Iggy Azalea and Lil Kim. Lyrics Intro Greetings, earthlings We have now taken over your radioooo..... Beyonce Goin' straight through the hole You ain't got no game I'm breakin' ya out the frame Coming through like a train Looking to take over the world is my goal With my unstoppable crew takin' all control You can't get none of this, we're runnin' this Well taker, earth shaker, 3 point gunnin' this Get out the lane, i'm comin' through And if you don't wanna move then i'm comin' right through you Rihanna It's like inch by inch and step by step I'm closing in on your position and destruction is my mission Though eight is not enough, your whole squad better duck It's like switch when I bust Now you're whole crew is dust Comin' through my area, i'ma have to bury ya The real scream team on your scream scene It's like showdown on the range Go tell me who wanna tangle with the ghetto witch-doctor neighborhood superhero? Chorus: Kim We want it all (want it all!) Unstoppable, we run the floor (run the floor!) You can't take none of this hardcore (hardcore!) In the game we take you to war (war!) You ain't seen nothin' like this before all) If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high And you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high And you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low Azalea Insane like a runaway train i'm in your lane Like it's only 3 seconds to score to win the game Came to bring the ultimate pain upon the brain Untamed, you won't like it when I change And you are type strange Make room, manaical monster in the game And I got my eye on you Deadshot aim, as free throws keep comin' down like rain You feelin' me, I'm feelin' you The Monstar again, i'm tellin' you Pass me the rock, now i'm headed to the basket Get up out my way is what you better do My tactics is unsportsmanlike conduct You better ask it Don't get no better than this, you catch my drift? You get stripped by ballhandlers ruled by Swackhammer Danger, you're dealin' with offical hoop-bangers With hang time like a coat hanger Jump, with thunderous 360-degree type dunks What up doc? The Monstar funk Rihanna Lightning strikes and the court lights get dim Supreme competition is about to begin Above the rim, finessin' and moves is animated Once I get to ballin', I can't be deflated I'm rugged raw, my Monstars is gettin' money When clicks get to buggin', I'm snatchin' up their bunnies (Uhh!) Every step I take shakes the ground I'll make you break your ankles, son, shakes you down This is my planet, I'm bout business The best that ever done it, can I get a witness? (Uhhh!) Cumulus clouds bring darkness up above You in it for the money? Or in it for the love, L.J.? 23 ways to make a pay Loungin' in the mothership back around my way (Uhh!) I'm 28 light years old If the refs get political, dribble like Bob Dole Am I gettin' lyrical? Daddy, I think so Monstar droppin' flavor fluid so drink slow Chorus Minaj Yo, god bless!! Pick up your chest Here's an example of how I can stress your full court press With finesse, I bench-press your stress whenever you test We're speed ballin', on the fastbreak just like the pony express I'm gonna mingle in your face and take the lid off Just use your head and forfeit the game You and your team just need to back off!! Get off my block, gimmie the ball, I said it's my rock!! I'm startin' a line-up by gettin' y'all to bring the livestock Throw all your money in the pot And make sure you bet all your money on my bank shot When we come right through tell me what you really gonna do? We'll leave your team name in shame and take your talent from you While you abandon your ship, we take your championship With nothing left for you to see except the instant replay clip Money spending, goal tending, stay-bending teams like crash cars Who do they be? They be the Monstars!!!!!! Chorus Category:Songs Category:Space Jam Category:Looney Tunes